


Космические фрилансеры или как Танос бизнес мутил

by Megatherium



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Business, Gen, Humor, Infinity Gems, Infinity War (Marvel Comics), businessman Thanos, freelancer Loki, freelancer Ronan the Accuser, start up
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatherium/pseuds/Megatherium
Summary: Задумал как-то Танос организовать стартап: захватить камни бесконечности и сократить население вдвое. Вот только в качестве исполнителей привлёк родственников да фрилансеров...





	Космические фрилансеры или как Танос бизнес мутил

Задумал титан Танос масштабный проект, а именно решил повысить уровень благосостояния вселенной путём сокращения числа неограниченно плодящихся потребителей, на которых ограниченных ресурсов уже не хватало.   
Долго думал, насколько сокращать, как и кого именно. Запутался Танос в томах формул и решил просто: сократим вдвое, а там посмотрим, если что, проект можно и повторить.  
Кого сокращать, было сложным вопросом. Самых бедных? Самых богатых? Хронически больных? Но столь масштабное анкетирование вылетит в копеечку, не говоря уже о ложных ответах. От мысли, как проводить повсеместную диспансеризацию для определения больных, подлежащих сокращению, и здоровых, фантомно вставали дыбом волосы на лысом затылке. Пострадал Танос, помучился с расчётами да размышлениями и решил сокращать всех, кто под руку попадётся.

Но не обошла Таноса стороной бюрократия. Проект хоть и не на прибыль нацеленный, но масштабный, под бирку некоммерческого объединения не засунешь. Подумал, посчитал налоги, за забацал ИП "Танос" с упрощённой системой налогообложения. Из-за ограничений в численности сотрудников пришлось искать контрагентов. После недолгих переговоров был подписан контракт с ООО "Читаури".   
Проект, по-новомодному в переговорах именуемый стартапом, перешёл к пробному запуску.  
Читаури неплохо справлялись с прореживанием населения отдельных планет, но дело шло очень медленно, так пока ополовинишь пятый мир, первый успеет наплодиться до исходной численности. Нужно было искать более эффективный метод.  
Читаури продолжали облагораживать миры поштучно, временами подкидывая Таносу молодые перспективные кадры для штатного состава, но красивых фиолетовых не попадалось: сплошь синие, зелёные или и вовсе сморщенные дети. Зато перспективные. Самых амбициозных он называл своими детьми и отправлял на обучение куда угодно, лишь бы пожёстче.

***

Между тем поиски методов оптимизации вселенной привели Таноса к Камням бесконечности. Был изучён расширенный курс по тайм менеджменту, на основе которого был разработан подробный план по сбору камней, с характеристиками, возможными местами, охраной и крайними сроками получения каждого из шести и общим дедлайном для проекта в целом.

Первый, Камень разума, удалось достать методом рэкета, но после разборки с пацанчикми с района отняли слишком много времени и сил. К счастью, Танос вовремя узнал об очередной новинке рынка труда. И вскоре титан начал искать их — фрилансеров!

Первый фрилансер свалился на голову Таноса неожиданно. Свалился и в прямом, и в переносном, и в физическом смысле. Выписав пару штрафов тумаками для профилактики, Танос проинструктировал рогатое недоразумение с завышенным чувством собственной неотразимости и заключил контракт. Фрилансер при помощи ООО "Читаури" и элемента уставного капитала ИП "Танос", скипетра на основе Камня Разума обязался добыть Тессеракт на основе Камня Пространства, в качестве оплаты, по договору, должен был получить престол мира, скрывавшего Тессеракт.  
Вот только не учёл Танос, что фрилансеры народ волелюбивый, ограниченно ответственный, испытывающий непреодолимую тягу к ненормированному рабочему графику, работе из дома, который к тому же непроч слинять с предоплатой, а работать раньше, чем за одну ночь до дедлайна начинающий лишь в экстраординарных случаях.   
Тёрки с исполнительным директором ООО "Читаури" у фрилансера Локи начались ещё на этапе планирования. В результате несогласованного барахтанья контрагентов ИП "Танос" понёс огромные убытки в виде утерянного вместе со скрывшимся фрилансером Локи Скипетром и содержавшимся в нём Камнем Разума. ООО "Читаури" лишилась существенной доли материальных активов, а также половины сотрудников, инвестиции в обучение которых должны были окупаться ещё не менее пяти лет, а посмертные выплаты семьям проломили невосполнимую брешь в балансе фирмы. Данная внештатная ситуация вынудила ИП "Танос" существенно пересмотреть планы, и срок реализации проекта по оптимизации численности населения вселенной существенно вырос.

 

Неудовлетворённый работой Локи, Танос обратился за услугой к семье. Любимая дочь, всего-то зелёная, в отличие от механизированных, рогатых и коменноватых прочих падчериц и пасынков, получила задание раздобыть Камень Души. Получила задание, покивала и исчезла. Пару лет о ней не было ни слуху, ни духу. Потом дочурка засветилась в криминальной хронике, буквально через пару дней в героической, и снова исчезла с радаров. В сознании Таноса дурным бакланом проорала мысль, что дочка его кинула на бабки и слиняла с новым персиково-розовым страшненьким хахалем. Вздохнул Танос и при проверке других направлений подготовки проекта выпал в осадок от совпадений.

Для третьего направления сбора камней Танос подписал контракт с фрилансером из расы Крии Ронаном Обвинителем. Устно-побойными договорённостями, как это было с Локи, Танос ограничиваться больше не рисковал. Новый наёмник имел свою сложившуюся команду, ранее уже вёл пару своих бизнесов и юр. лицо не создавал «исключительно с целью сокрытия доходов от налоговой», потому, Танос и вышел на него через биржу фриланса (о чём успел пожалеть). После обсуждения компетенций, обязанностей и подписания документов Ронан со своей командой отбыл на поиски. Но вскоре начал гнать на Гамору, раздобыл Камень Силы и аннулировал сделку, намереваясь использовать Камень для своего нового стартапа. Танос даже не успел вспомнить, какие условия были прописаны на подобный случай в контракте, как Ронан оказался растоптан ООО "Стражи Галактики", одним из учредителей которого оказалась Гамора.

 

Проматерившись, Танос временно приостановил деятельность, дабы провести подробный повторный анализ сложившейся ситуации и разработать план с учётом всех собранных шишек, раз камней собрать не удалось.

На этот раз Танос нанял приёмных родственников на основании официально зарегистрированного трудового договора на полставки на должности бухгалтеров, чтобы за косяки несли полную юридическую ответственность. Основными же обязанностями отдела «Чёрный Орден» согласно должностным инструкциям, был поиск Камней Бесконечности, разработка способов их добычи и оптимальных маршрутов, чтобы, когда информационная подготовка будет завершена, Танос мог лично собрать Камни, не отвлекаясь на мелочи. На задачу Танос выделил четыре года при условии подробных отчётов о проделанной работе в каждом квартале.   
Чтобы самому не скучать, Танос вернулся к совместным с немного оклемавшимся ООО "Читаури" промежуточным проектам вроде вырезания отдельных планеток.

 

Чёрный орден с информационными обязанностями справлялся не в пример лучше фрилансеров. Танос предпочитал думать, что это от того, что он воспитал преданных детей, но сами дети отлично понимали, что тому виной взятые на их паспорта страховочные кредиты.  
И вот, этот день настал.  
Хорошенько выспавшись, с утра пораньше ИП «Танос» в полном составе, то бишь с Чёрным орденом, прибыл на Ксандр, где не без помощи ООО «Читаури» обменял у Корпуса Нова боевые снаряды на уплывший пять лет назад из-под носа стараниями дочери Камень Силы. Не сказать, что Корпус Нова был рад избавиться от столь рискованного актива, но Танос был доволен: пока добывали Камень, выполнили и норматив по сокращению численности.  
Следующей остановкой в плане был Камень Пространства, столь удачно именно сейчас пустившийся в дрейф по бескрайнему космосу.   
При встрече Локи вновь выкручивает тумблер обаяния на максимум, всячески заговаривает зубы и втирает какую-то дичь. С небывалым наслаждением Тонас выбивает, выдавливает из Локи Тессеракт, за который отдал предоплату долгие годы назад. В качестве итогового расчёта Танос дарит красивый фиолетовый тон кожи, только братец незадачливого фрилансера отчего-то не в восторге.

Получив два из трёх ранее уплывших из-под носа камней, Танос отправляет Чёрный Орден и недавно подписавшее с ним контракт ООО «Аутрайдеры» на Землю, а сам перемещается на Рудник Забвения, где бонусом к камню Реальности получает дочку, вполне успешно выполнившую свою задачу.  
Отжать Камень Времени оказалось едва ли не сложнее всего. На него накинулась такая толпа, что проект едва не вернулся на нулевой этап с полным отсутствием Камней Бесконечности на балансе фирмы. Но благодаря низкой стрессоустойчивости одного из конкурентов, удалось отстоять собранные Камни, а благодаря дипломатичности второго — добавить к ним Камень Времени.  
Между тем на Земле ООО «Аутрайдеры» и Чёрный Орден безответственно запаздывали с получением Камня Разума, а вмешавшийся лично Танос не успел самую малость, благо несостоявшаяся бракованная Дездемона тянула бойфренда за мозги слишком долго, а Камень Времени успешно откатил её потуги на пару минут.  
Стоило последнему Камню занять своё место в Перчатке, с претензией выступил братец первого фрилансера и подпортил парадный костюм. Но претензия, оформленная в рукоприлкладной форме без бумажного сопровождения, юридической силы не возымела и была благополучно отклонена.

И вот он, момент, к которому Танос стремился все эти годы. Камни собраны, щелчок пальцев, население ополовинено, проект завершён. Вот только толку-то?


End file.
